The present invention relates to fast-acting or snap-action switches as they are often referred to of the type employed for low voltage high current applications in which a plurality of contact sets are transferred by a common actuator mechanism. Switches of this type are typically employed for operation of automotive accessories as for example, window lift motor actuation switches and switches employed for controlling power adjusted automotive seats. Automotive switch applications of the aforementioned type require high cycle life; and, therefore snap-acting mechanisms have been employed for contact transfer to avoid contact arcing and burning during switching of the high level direct-current inductive loads at the low voltages encountered with onboard automotive power supplies.
Where it is desirable to provide quieted snap-acting switching for automotive passenger compartment application actuation, and particularly where a plurality of snap-acting switch mechanisms are employed, it has been found that the snap-actuation is a source of objectionable noise. In particular, this noise has been amplified by vibration or "ringing" of the bus means or strip typically employed to interconnect the various contact sets for the individual snap-acting contact pair. This "ringing" has been found to be particularly objectionable where more than one set of contacts is actuated simultaneously by user-movement of a common switch actuator. In particular, the rapid succession of sounds from near-simultaneous actuation has been found particularly objectionable in automotive convenience switch applications.
Thus, it has long been desired to find a way or means of providing for common actuation of a plurality of low voltage high level direct-current snap-acting switches and to provide for quieting of the contact transfer noise and in particular, the ringing of the bus strip for interconnected plural switches.